Daughters' Leaders
by DYlogger
Summary: AU. In Gotham City, Tim and Jason are the two heads of a seemingly all-girl Blüdhaven organized crime group, the Devil's Daughters.  Meanwhile, Officer Amy Rohrbach and her partner Dick Grayson are searching to imprision the leaders of the Daughters.


**Daughters' Leaders   
By: DYlogger**

**A/N: Done for the AU Bingo prompts _Evil Goateed Universe, Police_, and _Canon Event Changed_ over on LiveJournal. There are three parts; one for each respective prompt. They can all be standalones, which makes it within limits of the Bingo. The Canon Event that changed was that a whole bunch of major JLA people died in some Crisis or other and the heroes scattered, went MIA, and/or went evil. In this case, Jason and Tim became crime lords and, just to make it fit, grew goatees. Dick went back to being a police officer in the BPD, which is somewhat AU (but the police prompt is filled; nowhere does it say that the AU part had to be police- it's AU involving police).**

* * *

Part I

"_Join me, Tim. Be my Robin."_

"_You know I'm already with you, Jay. I'm just not your Robin. Not anymore."_

_Jason smirked. "You're right. In joining this business, brothers can't be on different levels of the hiearchy."_

"_Tch. For a criminal, you don't know the levels of organized crime very well. But I appreciate your intentions."_

"_Hey, I'm sane now!"_

"_You were a Bat. You'll never be sane."_

"_True."_

From that day, Tim Drake became the Red Robin and roamed the streets for crime. Unlike before, though, he was merely an observer. He often marveled at how simple yet complex the intricate hiearchy system worked. He had lost track of how many levels there were, being at the very top.

Working with hot girls didn't inhibit him from going back to… well, there really was nothing to go back to. Bruce was gone. Alfred was gone. The former Young Justice was missing. The Titans were missing. The JSA were missing or dead. The Outsiders were disbanded and missing or allied with the Daughters. The Secret Six had an allance with the Daughters. The JLA never really cared in the first place.

He really wouldn't have to go back anyway. He was born a street kid. He would have ended up back in this profession sooner or later anyway. He only wanted the adrenaline of danger. With Jason, he was just higher up on the food chain.

The only person Tim would really go back for at this point was Dick Grayson. But that was only if he had a good reason to break a commitment and ditch Jason, who by now was his partner.

Cassandra, Barbara, Helena, and Stephanie were the only ones that Jason and Tim still made contact with. Of course, they had different identities now. Barbara, now Caroline, was their information source, much like when she was Oracle, and took care of their top informants in jail. Cassandra, now Tassie, took care of traitors- in a different way than how Barbara took care of their jailed girls, of course. Stephanie, now Scarlet, was in charge of recruitment and often worked with Barbara to keep things in order. To the girls lower than those three on the food chain, Cass, Babs, and Steph were the ones they made sure not to piss off. Nobody knew that a pair of boys ran the Devil's Daughters, and that was what kept the Daughters together. If word got out that two males were masterminding the whole thing, the Daughters would disband in an instant.

Helena was the 'ambassador' to the Daughters. Nobody knew about Helena, either. She kept the Daughters' territory stable and expanding, and made sure they stayed above the other crime gangs. She also made sure they stayed away from the costumes. It was a ruthless and dirty game that they all chose to play, though loyal ties were, without a doubt, there. But once they started playing, there was no way to stop. They would continue to play the game because their lives depended on it.

At least they had their minimal honour, even if it was only to themselves.

Part II

_Dammit. Dammit. Dammit._

The Devil's Daughters were at it again. They were the organized crime group that was most at large in the city. Many of the Blüdhaven Police Department's female workers were already part of the group, selling drugs and committing fraud. Blüdhaven, being the dirtiest city in New England, really didn't have anyone else to stop them.

It seemed as if she and her partner were the only ones left fighting for the good of Blüdhaven.

Amy Rohrbach was at it again. She continued to search through her minimal files on the Devil's Daughters, in hopes of finding something she missed. She hoped that Dick was having better luck than she was.

"_I've got something on the Devil's Daughters; you should come by."_ Dick sent her an e-mail from his cubicle, and she quickly hurried there.

"What is it, Rookie?"

"Really?" Dick threw up his hands in mock exasperation. "Do you have to keep calling me that?"

"Yes. Now tell me what we've got."

"Well, Captain, what we've got is something that could shatter the Daughters for good."

"Really."

"Well, the top of the pyramid would fall, causing the rest of the pyramid to fall as well."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Sure it does. Turn the pyramid upside down and shatter the apex. The Daughters' would go on for a few weeks after we take their leaders down, but there'll be justice for them soon."

"Where'd you get information on the masterminds?" They hadn't gotten anywhere near the insides of this gang- all Amy had was on the puppet scum and their bosses- both who were just the outer layers of the system that didn't know anything. Sometimes they didn't even know who they were working for.

"You remember who I was."

"No, seriously."

Dick shrugged. "Internet. Crime reports. Surveillance. There's no specific mention of the Daughters', but it's enough for me to figure out it's them and find their leaders."

"You rock, you know that? Why'd you quit your night job anyway?"

"I was MIA and I wanted to stay that way. Try to help out from the legal side."

"Weren't you sanctioned by the League?"

"Yeah. But I gave up my membership."

"Dick, why?"

He shrugged again. "Hey, if you want Blüdhaven to have a protector so badly, you put on the costume."

She hit him in the arm. "No way. My life is still semi-normal."

"Hey, now that Nightwing's gone, we're the proctectors."

"So, protector, care to tell me what you've got on the Daughters?"

"Okay. You know how the Devil's Daughters are exclusively female?"

"Yes. No transvestites, transgender males, or transgender females."

"It turns out that the head honchos of that organized crime group are two boys."

A pop-up appeared on Dick's computer screen, reminding him it was lunch.

"So Grayson. How exactly can you tell that these two leaders are guys?"

"The crime reports all have to deal with manipulative girls. Their bosses and their bosses' bosses are all girls, and they all wear the same colours. They're definitely the Daughters."

"Okay. How do you know that the leaders are guys?"

"I've checked security cameras that I put around the city. They're not city cameras, so they're not registered on the grid. They've picked up a costumed guy-"

"-That you would know."

"No," Dick's brow furrowed in confusion, "I don't actually know him. He's got a cowl and dressed in black, gold, and red- the Daughters' colours. He's been following activities that are obviously the Daughters' doing without interfering."

"But just because he monitors them doesn't mean he's his leader."

"No, but he does converse with another guy. They have an either skilled or lucky hacker who's managed to block out the sound. I can see that he's got an earpiece, and he's spoken to another guy that's revealed quite a few things. Actually, I think they're sharing the suit and taking turns, but I can't tell with the similar physiques and the voice masks."

"So how do we spread this around?"

"That's your job, Amy. I've already done mine."

The captain hit her partner in the arm.

Part III

The rumour was everywhere.

"_Did you hear? The two leaders of the Devil's Daughters are guys!" _

"_Nah. I don't believe that we'd be so stupid to let two guys lead us."_

"_But we've never really met our masterminds, and neither have our bosses."_

"_You don't think?"_

Barbara was looking again through her files to see how this could have gotten out when she spotted a camera that shouldn't have been there. It was off the city grid, which was why she hadn't noticed it there before. She traced the ID of the camera back to its source from Blüdhaven PD.

It took her a little longer to go through the internal network. It wasn't that it was hard to crack open; it was just very messy and disorganized. Eventually she found that the cameras were linked to the computer of Captain Amy Rhorbach. But she wasn't just any hacker. She looked deeper, and saw where the information from the cameras were really going to.

The cameras were connected to the computer of the one person she thought was missing forever- Richard John Grayson, BPD.

"So I've got good news and bad news."

The people at the Table- Jason, Tim, Barbara, Cass, and Steph- glanced at each other. Barbara was the one who called the meeting to discuss the recent events of the Daughters' running.

"Bad news first," said Jason.

"Okay. But before I start, the good news isn't the best news either."

"Just tell us the damn news, Babs," Jason rolled his eyes. "If it's the rumour, we already know about it. It'll die down."

"It's about the rumour, and it's not about to die down. I found cameras from Blüdhaven PD, and they have footage of Red Robin, and audio proof of you two running the group."

"But we own the Blüdhaven PD," pointed out Tim.

"So? They've still got the footage and could use it for blackmail. If word got out that the rumour is true, the Daughters' are disbanded and dead."

"Babs, I think you may not understand the concept of 'own'. They'd tell us about the footage first, and if they still try to blackmail us, we have every right to kill them."

"Why don't we argue this after you tell us the good news?" suggested Steph.

"Like I said; the good news isn't that good in our situation. In any other situation, we'd be jumping for joy by now. Including me," said the paraplegic.

"Tell," insisted Cass.

"I found Dick."

"Grayson?"

"You know any other? Wait, don't answer that."

Jason snorted. "You thought I'd be jumping for joy because…?"

"Okay, except you. But that's not all."

Tim put his head down on his desk. "He's the one with the footage, isn't he?"

Jason laughed, despite the situation, and slung an arm over Tim's shoulder. "Timmy, by now you should know that if you have to ask an 'isn't it' question, the answer'll be 'yes'."

"Well, there go my dreams of his joining us," grumbled Tim sarcastically.

"Please," laughed Steph, "Dick's too much of a golden boy to join an organized crime gang."

"Not to mention that the Devil's Daughters is supposed to be an all-girl gang that relies on feminism," added Barbara. "Which is why that if the rumour is proven true, we'd all be dead."

Tim nodded. "Red Robin will head over to our sister city and steal the footage, then. That way, the rumour can stay a rumour. We can figure out what to do about the rest later."

"Done."

The meeting was concluded, and the five ex-heroes headed off in their respective directions.

* * *

**A/N (2): I recently read Biker by Stephen Langton (about the mechanics and inside runnings about a motorcycle crime gang) and got this inexplicable urge to write organized crime fic. So I wrote this. I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
